


This Joy and I

by renasfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renasfics/pseuds/renasfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa never thought that she could find happiness while in King's Landing but her wedding to Jon changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Joy and I

Sansa always believed that as long as she was in Kingslanding she could never be happy and she had fought tooth and nail not to have yet another wedding in the awful city that made her stomach twist in anxious knots. However the Queen had insisted that her nephew be married in The Great Sept and even if Sansa hated the idea she knew better than to fight with the Queen, especially after all she had done for her and Jon. Even if all she truly wanted was a small wedding back in the Gods Wood in Winterfell. Jon had smiled at her, amused by the thought that Sansa would want something so understated. Perhaps the Sansa he knew would have turned her nose up at something so simple, after all she only ever wanted to be married in The Great Sept but that Sansa was long dead and gone, the woman that was left only wanted to move along and be at peace. To be happy. 

On the day of the wedding she was awoken by Daenerys and her ladies. The new queen was kinder than Sansa could have ever expected, or deserved and she was sure that Daenerys only came around to the eldest Stark because of Jon and Tryion but it didn’t really matter now what made her come around. It wasn’t hard for Sansa to fall into a happy rhythm as they helped her prepare for the wedding even if nasty flashbacks to her time with the Lannisters continued to plague her mind. She was quite fearful that these thoughts, that this place, would ruin her wedding. 

Her fears and doubts hung over her head like a storm cloud, even at the sight of her in the mirror, looking like the bride she always wanted to be. Adorned in a silver and gray gown, with winter roses stitched into the fabric and if you looked hard enough you could even see a wolf. She may have inherited her mother’s Tully looks but in her wedding gown no one could ever doubt that she was a Stark, through and through. This at least made a real smile spread across her face but the ugly cloud still hung above her. It continued to stay this way even as she and her ladies made their way to The Great Sept. She wanted to be happy, for she would be wed to Jon. Her Jon who was the last good thing left for her but she could not bring herself, to rid the knotting feeling in her stomach as she made her way to the doors. 

During all this time of preparing she had given what she was actually preparing for very little thought. She didn’t even to think of her current wedding when thoughts of her previous one plagued her mind. Perhaps that is why she gasped in shock when her storm cloud turned into a sun break almost instantly as soon as she saw Jon waiting for her with a rare smile on his face. She tried to keep from grinning to wide or running to him as Daenerys escorted her down the hallway. She managed not to run but her face did break into a grin like a fool. A small nagging voice that sounded very much like Cersei’s told Sansa in the back of her mind it was a disgrace to feel such happiness in a place that had only caused her pain in the past but Sansa paid the voice little mind because she had reached Jon now and he was placing his red and black cloak over her shoulders. When they sealed their marriage with a kiss there was clapping and shouts of congratulations for the new prince and princess, keepers of The North. 

The feast, which Sansa had been dreading since wedding feasts have never been lovely affairs in her experience made her think that maybe they weren’t all bad. Jon must have convinced Daenerys to keep it a small gathering, with only a couple hundred guests. The laughter never ended nor did the music and Jon had even spent a fair portion of the night allowing Sansa to make him dance with her without one complaint. If she didn’t know better she would say he had even enjoyed it. She would dare say she had never seen Jon smile life which only made her own bliss grow and she found it nearly unbearable to be away from him whenever something or another took her away from her new husband’s side. 

Her husband. 

Her sweet, brave, husband who saved her from herself. And she saved him. When they found each other they were neither of them were the same children leaving Winterfell so many years ago. They had both been dragged into the darkness, and it was all they knew or remembered. Until they found each other that is. 

“My love.” She greeted him once she was able to return to their places at the table after she had finished a dance with Daario Naharis. She was quick to lean into Jon, letting him wrap his arms around her, placing sweet kisses on her temple. “Jon I have something I need to tell you…Something I need to thank you for.” She looked up at her husband with happy but serious eyes that mirrored his own. “Thank you. Thank you for giving me a happy memory of this place before we leave for Winterfell. It is the best gift I could wish for.” And with that she kissed him for what well could have been the thousandth time that night alone.


End file.
